Several known methods exist for the production of synthetic wear- and weather-resistant rubber-based compositions. EP19990937488 (Pub. No. EP1161487 B1) discloses a method for production of ebonite (i.e. hard rubber) through vulcanization of rubber with sulfer, a vulcanization accelerator, and active filler, where each additive ingredient is a powder with a particle size between 5 and 85 microns.
PCT/US1998/023114 (Pub. No. WO1999023148 A1) introduces production of a wear-resistant article through incorporation of a fluorocarbon (e.g., polytetrafluoroethylene) with a polymer to produce a wear-resistant rubber compound. Compared to prior methods employing only surface treatment, actual incorporation of the material increases the longevity or permanence of the beneficial wear-resistant effect.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,766 discloses a composite gasket material having improved sealability and thermal stability, wherein the material contains an elastomeric binder component, a fiber component (such as carbon fibers), and a filler component.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,135,122 discloses a method of coating rubber with polytetrafluoroethylene for better resistance, where the bonded surface of the polytetrafluoroethylene portion of the composite is etched prior to application of the uncured admixture. The compounds are useful for making items such as seals, gaskets, chemically-resistant hoses, o-rings, and pump diaphragms.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,658,387 discloses a rubber composition containing a matrix of vulcanized elastomeric material with powder filler dispersed therein. In the preferred embodiment, the elastomeric material contains a micro powder which has repeating units derived from tetrafluoroethylene. The micro powder has a median particle size of between 1 and 50 μm.
Also closely related to the technical nature of and results achieved by the present invention is the durable rubber compound based on SKPO, containing sulfur, thiuram disulfide, stearic acid, zinc oxide, 2-mercaptobenzothiazole, carbon black P-803 and teflon F-4 (Petrov, N. N., Portnyagina, V. V., Fedorova, A. F., Biklybaeva, R. F., Wear resistant compound based on propylene-oxide rubber, U.S. Pat. No. 2,294,346, M.: 2007).
Disadvantages of the prior art include significant production costs associated with the introduction of large quantities (up to 25 parts by weight) of polytetrafluoroethylene F-4 and significant reduction of the rubber's frost resistance coefficient during introduction.